


It's In His Kiss

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you really have a thing for kissing, huh?” Grantaire asks, smiling, when they finally part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In His Kiss

1\. 

Grantaire is comfortable, _beyond_ comfortable, and happily asleep, when Enjolras shakes him by the shoulders to wake him up.

He lets out a sleepy groan that, should it be correctly interpreted, is _what do you want, Enjolras?_ , and snakes an arm around Enjolras to tug him closer so that he can press his face into the crook of Enjolras’ neck.

Enjolras, never one to be deterred, prods and nudges at Grantaire until he’s looking at Enjolras, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Hmm?” Grantaire hums.

Enjolras doesn’t say anything. All he does is to lean in close so that he can press his lips to Grantaire’s, warm and soft and sweet. He lets out a hum when Grantaire presses closer, and sighs into his mouth. 

They stay like that for awhile, trading soft, sleepy kisses, until Enjolras finally pulls away with one final nip to Grantaire’s bottom lip. He shifts so he’s more comfortably nestled against Grantaire, and says, “Goodnight, R.”

Grantaire can’t help but to smile at that. “Did you wake me up so you could kiss me goodnight?” he asks, aware that he sounds infinitely fond, and refuses to tame it down, because he’s allowed to sound fond now, doesn’t have to hide it anymore. 

Enjolras tilts his head up to look at Grantaire. “I’m sorry?” he says, smiling slightly too. 

“No, you’re not,” Grantaire says, and kisses Enjolras again. “Goodnight, Enjolras.”

 

2.

It’s going well —going pretty fantastic, actually— in Grantaire’s opinion, but he’s scarcely managed to suppress the giddy burst of laughter when Enjolras says, “R, stop, please.” 

He stills immediately, held snug inside Enjolras, and eases himself out as gently as he knows how.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks Enjolras, slightly horrified, when Enjolras rolls over to his back so that he’s staring up at Grantaire. He’d promised he would be gentle, had told Enjolras that he’d try to make Enjolras’ first time perfect, but they’re barely minutes into it and he’s already fucked it up. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Enjolras says immediately, and then snakes his arms around Grantaire, tugging him closer. “No, I just wanted to-” He brushes his thumb over the curve of Grantaire’s lips. “Can we do it like this instead?”

“Oh,” Grantaire breathes out, relieved. “You still want to continue?” 

“Yes,” Enjolras says, and leans up to press his lips to Grantaire’s jaw. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It felt good, felt brilliant, actually. I just-”

His lips are very close to Grantaire’s now, and Grantaire gets it suddenly. 

It’s impossible not to smile at the revelation. “You wanted to kiss me,” he says.

Enjolras’ cheeks are tinged red, but he doesn't shy away from Grantaire’s gaze. “I did,” he says. “I still haven’t gotten round to doing that, though.”

Grantaire huffs out a laugh. “Well, I can fix that,” he says, and then claims Enjolras’ lips in a languid kiss, their mouths open and wet. 

Enjolras moans softly into Grantaire’s mouth when Grantaire’s fingers trail down his side, teasing and light, before he grasps Enjolras’ cock in his hand. 

“We don’t have to do anything more today,” he offers when he pulls away from Enjolras’ lips. 

Enjolras’ cheeks are are flushed, his lips are swollen, and he looks so very lovely, even as he scowls lightly at Grantaire and shakes his head. “I want you back inside me,” he tells Grantaire. “Do you want me to beg?”

Grantaire is quick to tell him no. “Not this time, at least,” he tells Enjolras, and kisses Enjolras again as he lines himself up and thrusts in.

“You make the loveliest noises,” Grantaire murmurs when Enjolras gasps. “You’re so-”

He doesn’t get to finish the sentence; Enjolras kisses the words off his lips hungrily, hand cupping the back of Grantaire’s neck to bring him closer. He keens into Grantaire’s mouth on a particularly hard stroke, and Grantaire pulls away breathless, for the barest second, before he’s pulling Enjolras’ lower lip into his mouth again. 

They don’t last long. Grantaire’s barely got Enjolras’ cock in his hand before Enjolras comes with a moan, and they’re still joined at the lips, panting into each other’s mouth when Grantaire gives in and comes too. 

He pulls out of Enjolras and disposes of the condom quickly. Enjolras is already reaching out for him when he gets back from the short walk across his tiny room to the bin, and Grantaire goes to him easily, and sighs happily when Enjolras tips his head up for a kiss. 

“So, you really have a thing for kissing, huh?” he asks, smiling, when they finally part. 

Enjolras blushes furiously at that. “It’s not- I’ve never really thought it was anything special,” he confesses, and thumbs over Grantaire’s upturned lips. “There’s something about kissing _you_ , though.” He steals a quick kiss. “I can’t seem to help myself.” Grantaire’s smile widens at that, and even more when Enjolras continues, tentative, “You don’t mind, do you?”

He shakes his head. “Not at all,” he tells Enjolras. “I’m down for plenty of kissing. Please take this as an enthusiastic endorsement for lots of kissing. I think there should be kissing all the time.” He punctuates that last sentence with a quick peck to Enjolras’ lips.

“Duly noted,” Enjolras says, and then kisses him some more. 

 

3\. 

Grantaire’s just sat down at his usual table at the back of the private room at the Musain that they use for the meetings when he catches sight of Enjolras looking at him. He’s biting on his lip lightly, in the way that Grantaire’s come to know is Enjolras’ way of stopping himself from kissing Grantaire, and he doesn’t bother to hide his smile at that, still holding Enjolras’ gaze. 

Except then Enjolras looks away from him, and even from the back of the room, it’s quite obvious that he’s frowning lightly, and Grantaire is left to wonder what he’s done. 

It’s still relatively early, and the meeting doesn’t start for another three-quarters of an hour. The only other people who are already here are Combeferre and Joly, both of whom are seated at the same table, pouring over one large tomb, presumably studying for a test they have coming up soon, so Grantaire makes the decision to go to Enjolras. 

It’s evidently the right decision, because Enjolras’ frown falls when Grantaire reaches him.

“Hello,” he says, smiling sweetly at Grantaire, and Grantaire can’t help it, he has to bend down to press his lips to Enjolras’. 

He means for it to be a quick kiss, a chaste peck even, just to say _hello, I’ve missed you the entire day_ , but Enjolras responds to his lips enthusiastically, and when he tugs at Grantaire t-shirt, pulling him forwards, it seems only reasonable for Grantaire to go with the flow. He ends up on Enjolras’ lap, one arm hooked around Enjolras’ neck, and Enjolras smiles a little into the kiss. 

Grantaire pulls away, but doesn’t go far. “Hello to you too,” he says, and presses his forehead to Enjolras’. “Is this how you greet everyone who comes to your meeting?”

“Only the ones I really like,” Enjolras tells him. 

“You know when I said I wanted to be kissed all the time, I didn’t really think you would be so literal about it,” Grantaire says, lips quirking up. He knows Enjolras is tactile, but they haven’t been together for long, and Enjolras has never really been the kind to be into public displays of affection. 

Enjolras’ frown returns at that. “Did you not want me to kiss you just now?”

“Oh no, I loved it,” he tells Enjolras. “I just didn’t think you wanted to. Here, I mean. Where everyone could see.”

“Why would I have a problem with that?” he asks.

Grantaire shrugs. 

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Enjolras tells him, and kisses him again, fiercely this time. “I’d like to kiss you in public all the time.”

“Okay,” Grantaire says, smiling. He gestures to his seating arrangement. “Are you going to keep me here throughout the meeting too?” 

“I have a good mind to,” Enjolras says, lips curling up in a smile. “Your table is too far away.” 

“We’ll compromise,” Grantaire tells him, and slides off his lap. He drops onto the chair next to Enjolras’ and takes Enjolras’ hand in his. 

Enjolras holds Grantaire’s hand the entire meeting.

 

4\. 

When Grantaire goes back to his apartment after his last class of the day, it is to find Enjolras sitting outside his door, arms wrapped around his knees, looking slightly upset. 

“Enjolras? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in class now?” he asks, and helps Enjolras up before fishing out his keys to quickly open the front door. “How long have you been sitting out here? You should’ve texted me or something.” 

Enjolras waits till after Grantaire’s closed the door behind them before he barrels into Grantaire, face pressed to his shoulders, arms tight around Grantaire’s waist. 

“Enjolras?” Grantaire prompts, gentle.

Enjolras lets out a shaky breath. “I think I might’ve tanked my test,” he tells Grantaire, mumbles the words into Grantaire’s t-shirt.

Grantaire bites his lips, and doesn’t know what to say. He knows Enjolras has been studying really hard for his test, and that he really wants to do well in it. To tell Enjolras that it’s going to be okay seems a little patronising. 

He settles for, “I’m sorry.” He presses his lips to Enjolras’ hair, and says, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Enjolras shifts, looks up at him, and then presses his lips to Grantaire’s jaw. “You’re already helping,” he says softly, and tries to smile, even though he just looks tired and disappointed with himself, and Grantaire can’t help the _oh, Enjolras_ that escapes him.

Enjolras kisses him then, a quick press of their lips together, and another, and then another, until it all just blurs into one slow, aching kiss. 

“I’m really glad you came here,” Grantaire says softly when they part. 

Enjolras sighs, and then noses at Grantaire's neck. “Where else would I have gone?” he says, and tugs Grantaire by the hand to lead him to the couch. 

He spends the next two or so hours wrapped in Grantaire’s arms, dozing lightly, and Grantaire watches him sleep, rubs his back lightly, and tries not to let his fondness for Enjolras overflow.

 

5\. 

“R,” Enjolras says by his ear. “Grantaire, wake up, please?”

Grantaire makes a sleepy noise, and turns to clumsily press his lips to Enjolras’. In the three months they’ve been dating, Grantaire’s gotten used to Enjolras waking him up at odd hours of the night to kiss him.

Enjolras returns his kiss for a moment, and then pulls away. “ _Grantaire_ ,” he says. “Can you wake up for a moment?”

Grantaire groans, and then blinks awake slowly. “We need to talk about this waking up in the middle of the night part of our relationship,” he says sleepily.

“I love you,” Enjolras tells him, says the words in a rush, as if he’s been waiting to say them, and the ten seconds it takes for Grantaire to really wake up is too much for him. 

Grantaire smiles. “Is there a reason why that couldn’t have waited till morning?” he teases. “Will your feelings have changed by then?”

Enjolras scowls at him lightly, and then bumps their noses together. “I love you,” he says again. 

“I know,” Grantaire says, and finds that he isn’t lying. “I love you, too,” he tells Enjolras, and laughs when Enjolras beams at him. 

“That’s a relief to hear,” Enjolras admits.

Grantaire snorts. “Of course I love you back,” he tells Enjolras. “If you didn’t know that already, you’re silly.”

Enjolras kisses his cheek, and burrows closer to him. His fingers trail down Grantaire’s side, as though tracing circles into the tattoo he knows Grantaire has underneath his shirt.

“You know, I was expecting to be kissed when you woke me up,” Grantaire offers.

Enjolras doesn’t need to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com), come say hi!


End file.
